satellitesfandomcom-20200213-history
GLONASS and GPS compared
GPS and GLONASS: similarities and differences GPS - this is the first letters of the English words "Global Positioning System", which translated into Russian means "global positioning system." Sometimes there is an inaccurate understanding of the word "global". In everyday understanding of this word is so contorted that the global is all that is little more than average. In fact the word is - derived from the "Globe", its exact meaning - "planetary." GPS - is an American global positioning system, consisting of 24 satellites, a network of ground tracking stations for them, and an unlimited number of user receivers, calculators. GPS is used to determine the user's current position on the Earth's surface or in near space. Reduction of GPS, so consonant with GPRS, it really means something quite different. This refers to the positioning system and accompanying services. The system assumes that a mobile phone or a similar device of any traveler, whether a biker or a sailor, motorist or pedestrian tourist, will find out where he is, where to go and where it is "refueled" in all senses of the word. It should immediately distinguish the use of the term of GPS in various situations. The most common situation where GPS is used as the common name for a technology position in the terrain. In fact, GPS is the name of the American global positioning system NAVSTAR. In addition to the American GPS system in the world, there are other global navigation systems, in varying degrees of readiness. For example, the Russian (Soviet) GLONASS, European (EU) GALILEO, China's COMPASS. Therefore, strictly speaking, then the GPS is to be understood only the name of a specific global navigation system. Situation, when the term GPS is used as a common name of the global positioning system, a simple explanation: GPS as the U.S. Global Positioning System, is the only operating in the world in terms of consumer needs. The remaining global navigation satellite system (including GLONASS) are not completely finished (insufficient number of satellites in orbit, high accuracy in determining the origin and so forth). Recently, however, is the growing importance of GLONASS as a real competitor to the American GPS. The current level of development of GLONASS is still lagging behind the GPS. But worldwide only GLONASS was so close to approach GPS. By the summer of 2001, in orbit GLONASS have only 6 satellites from a previously neglected. And, to determine your location using Glonass, the user was required from an hour to two and a GPS - about 10 seconds. Since 2003, the satellite constellation are restored. Comparison of current levels of development of GLONASS and GPS in the following table. Characteristics of GPS and GLONASS, GPS GLONASS Number of Satellites (reserve) 24 (3), actually - 30, increasing to 48 24, now in orbit in 1919 Number of orbital planes of June 3 Number of satellites in each plane August 4 The warranty period of the satellite (years) 10 3 - "Hurricane", 7 - Hurricane-M, 10 - 12 - "Hurricane K" (from 2010) Cover signal globe globe (today - up to 90% in Russia and up to 60% of the globe) The accuracy of positioning the user signal (m) 100 (civil signal), 10 (military signal), 1 (with ground correction), today - 2,6 - using satellite Bloc IIR 30 - 60 - when using the SC "Hurricane", 5 - 10 - Hurricane-M, 1 - 3 - "Hurricane K" (Today - 4,5 with ground correction) The accuracy of determining the velocity (m / sec.) 10 (civil signal), 0,1 (military signal) 15 - "Hurricane", 0,05 - Hurricane-M After comparing the parameters of GLONASS and GPS, consumer preferences explicitlyrush toward GPS. But in terms of guarantees of security and stability in the availability of satellite navigation signals to keep in mind the following fact - Americans can alwaysdisable the sending of the navigation signals to specific areas (for example, in the formerSoviet Union). In this case, navigational instruments, and based on these informationsystems will become a collection of useless high-tech devices. With increasing antagonismbetween the U.S. and Russia, that situation is not so much unlikely. Therefore, when choosing a navigation equipment necessary to choose the one that supports thesimultaneous reception of signals from the GLONASS and GPS.